


矢铃小片段

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-05-14一些矢铃小片段日剧OS拉郎.#唱歌的大哥哥#好孩子的伙伴#矢野健太x铃木太阳纯粹的00C蜜糖
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 智翔 - Relationship, 矢铃
Kudos: 1





	矢铃小片段

—初遇

矢野健太与三个小朋友对视。

对视。

对视。

“太阳老师这里有个奇怪的叔叔!”

叔叔是说谁啊!叫哥哥!

正准备回嘴时眼前又跑来- -个人。

金色头发在太阳照射下像是发着光，那一双大眼睛让自己心悸动了下。他向自己跑来。

\--治愈剂

滚了一天的矢野健太再也不想听到这首儿歌了。

几乎是步履蹒跚地回到家里，路途还被致以异样的眼神。“健太欢迎回来!”

走进大厅就迎来一个大大的拥抱。

今天似乎也没那么不愉快?

\--牵手

一开门就看到自家爱人生疏僵硬但可爱满点的舞姿。

“我回来了。

见到太阳闪亮亮的大眼睛眯起一条缝笑的灿烂

“欢迎回家!”

值了。

“你在干什么? "嘴角跟着太阳上弯了些。

“幼儿园要办游园会哦!” 蓬松的金发跟着晃了几下

“然后这个是园童要跳的舞，”说着就给健太演示了一-遍。

啊

他怎么这么可爱。

“诶多.接下来的动作."忘记动作也那么可爱!

"是这样的吧。”顺其自然地牵起人的手晃了小半个圈。

“好像是这样!”太阳恍然大悟般点了点头“健太好厉害!

“今天刚好在跳这个而已。”盯着眼前闪烁的星星，啊，有点忍不住...“诶不对，健太桑为什么还要牵着我做."

嗯，果冻一样的软。

健太笑了笑“因为想亲你呀”

\--吃醋

看着自家小太阳笑得治愈，这一天的劳累感全部被清空。

“最喜欢的人是太阳老师..太阳，不错嘛!”太阳的挚友修造端详这幅画--出自太阳所在呢幼儿园的-位小朋友之手，由衷为太阳感到骄傲。

双手托腮眯眼笑都能如此可爱，过分了!"初恋对象吗.

嗯?什么初恋? ?

老板娘推了推自己“健太君，情敌出现了哦~”

“不行!”激动拍桌下意识就叫了出来，过激反应使得大家的眼神都集中在自己。

“啊，吃醋了。"老板娘还补刀一句。

....总之就是不行!太阳是我的!”伸手环住自家小太阳，露出不许亲近的表情。“那个小女孩也不行!”

\--妄想

如果是在ABO世界观的话，他家的恋人一定是个甜美可爱的O。矢野健太这么想。

这是一-定的!太阳有着他名字一样阳光开朗的性子，可爱面容笑起来就和他的柔软金发一样治愈人心。最惹人怜爱的大概就是他水灵灵的大眼睛了，光是与他对视就心动不已。丰润嘴唇微微嘟起,就问问有谁遭得

"我不行了，好想亲!”

于是就趁着人还没反应过来就拥上去亲吻，渐渐就可以感受到他的脸逐渐升温，这个时候大概信息素也会被蒸腾出来吧，甜甜香香的，和洗衣粉肥皂的味道混在一起也不会冗杂，而是维持着一种舒心的平衡，能让他不住地多呼吸几口。

“干...干嘛?这么突然地.."

吻毕，太阳的脸就会通红，小鹿般湿漉漉的眼神四处乱飘就是不肯面对罪魁祸首。

这太犯规了!

矢野忍不住抱紧了身边的被子。

是O的话，也会那啥...怀小包子的吧!

身上会带上他的信息素，随着包子在他肚子里一天天成长， 为人母的神色举止也会慢慢出现在他的身上。可能一些细心的幼儿园小豆子会留意到太阳老师的变化，这时太阳就会带着温柔的笑容告诉他们自己怀了小宝宝。

然后又会因平时那些淘气包小心翼翼地围着自己转而哭笑不得。

到了晚上去接正式下班的太阳，远远地就看见了他，太阳看着他，微微地笑。  
“健太。”  
他会朝自己叫。

"健太? ”

最喜欢的脸近在咫尺，因为疑惑而撅起的唇引诱他去啃咬，于是他凑了上去。

双唇厮磨时双手缠上他的腰间捏了捏，嗯，平平坦坦的。不过这又有什么关系呢?

只要他是铃木太阳，自己的太阳就够了。

“健太你梦到了什么笑的这么开心?”  
“梦到了我的太阳啊~”


End file.
